


Alone Time

by Kogan_Larry_Shipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Harry watches louis, Home Alone, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogan_Larry_Shipper/pseuds/Kogan_Larry_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks he's home alone and decides to relieve some tension, but Harry is still home and sees everything Louis does to himself and he can't help but get turned on. What Happens if Harry gets caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first smutish thing, since their is no actual sex is it considered smut? Meh who cares. Hope you enjoy you dirty pervs!

Louis Tomlinson makes quick work of checking the flat that him and his best friend rent out. Clear. He let's out a noise of relief as he makes his way to his room, moving too quickly to bother realizing his bedroom door didn't fully close. He pulls down his colored skinnies, Letting them fall to the ground, his black briefs constricting his now fully hard cock. His fingers slide down his clothed chest, gripping the hem of his shirt, teasing himself as he pulls the fabric off his body, his hips jerking as he fingers brush against his sensitive nipples. 

He slides under his blanket on the bed, legs spread wide as his palm comes in contact with his hard on. A soft whimper escaping his lips. It's all his mates fault, he had to walk around in those tight briefs, his perfect body exposed. Oh how he wanted him to get fucked by him right then and there. Thrust his big hard-- Louis thoughts were cut of by a sharp twitch from his length. He takes his bottom lip between his teeth as he slides the last inch of fabric off of his body. The blanket tents as his hard length is released. His eyes open as he turn, searching through the bottom drawer of his bedside table. 

He let's out a soft "yes" as he finds the bottle. spreading his legs by instinct. No one knows this secret of his. He'd simply die of embarrassment if the lads found out about him fingering himself to get off. The pop of the bottle's cap sends a shudder throughout his body. He spreads the lightly scented liquid over two of his fingers. The digits trail down it body, completely passing his aching attention deprived cock. The cool wet finger circles his entrance making him jump slightly at the sensitivity.

The whimpers fill the room as he presses the pad of his finger against his puckered hole, breath uneven. The boy is too caught up in pleasuring himself to hear the sound of his mates door opening, the water beads running down his body from his recent shower, wearing nothing but dark gray brief, hugging his hips and thighs perfectly. The boy's green eyes rake over the empty room, searching for his crush. Just then does he hear the faint noises coming from his mates room.

He slowly makes his way to the partially closed door, licking his lips at the scene playing out in front of him. His mate's clothes lay, scattered all over the floor of his room. Harry knows that Louis is jacking off from the noises slipping from his lips. The mixture of whimpers and high-pitched moans signify that. The boy is about to turn around and go take care of his own problem when, Louis kicks the blankets off of him and the sight in front of him makes his mouth go dry.

Louis is working one digit into himself as he curls his toes, bending his knees practically up to his chest. And harry has a perfect view. Harry runs his hands down his body, pressing his palm down on his thickening length. Teeth chewing roughly on his bottom lip, eyes glued on his best friend fingering himself.

By the time Louis thrusts his second finger into himself, Harry's briefs are around his ankle,his hard length already in his hand. Soft pants leaving his mouth, easily covered by the moans and whimpers coming from the boy on the bed. "Harry.. Fuck" Did.. Did Louis just moan my name? The green eyed boy thinks, pausing his actions momentarily before resuming when Louis goes back to moaning incoherent sentences. 

"Fuck!" There's a loud moan that covers every other noise in the flat when Louis hits his prostate. The bundle of nerves is in the process of being abused by his prodding fingers when Harry's name slips from his mouth for the second time. He could feel the coil tightening in his belly as he adds a third finger. Moaning loudly from the mix of pleasure and pain he's receiving from his fingers. 

The green eyed boy watches closely, his own climax nearing as his legs shake and his breathing become louder. He whispers Louis' name as he pumps rapidly, releasing the same time as the boy on the bed. The others moans covering their own. Harry takes in a deep breath, wondering what to do with the mess on his hand as he leans on the door. 

He falls into the room of the boy recovering from his recent orgasm. Both pairs of eyes going wide as green meets blue. Louis blushes dark as he removes his fingers, not bothering to cover his cock. Harry's eyes switch from staring into Louis's to licking his lips at Louis's now softening cock. "Oops" Harry utters, his own cheeks turning crimson. "Hi" Louis replies staring at the naked boy laying on his floor.


End file.
